


I'm Batman

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Damian shows up at the Watchtower, Bruce has the opportunity to overhear some interesting conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Batman

“Then I stepped off the edge of the roof, right? And when he saw me hovering there, he was _terrified_ , so I floated down until I was right in front of him and said, ‘Stranger things have happened.’” Damian paused, hand over his mouth to conceal his grin. “And then he turned himself in. Which was a little bit disappointing, to be honest, but I guess you can’t have everything.”  
“That’s awesome!” Shazam exclaimed, leaning further across the table. Behind his rack of samples, Bruce was smiling too— he wasn’t spying exactly, but he would prefer not to interrupt. They were getting along, and he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.  
“One of the best parts was meeting the regulars, you know, because they would have this moment where they saw me, and you could see them wondering— Can they all do that? Have they _always_ been able to do that?” Damian sighed. “It was great while it lasted.”  
“So I guess you really miss having your powers?”  
“Well…” Damian tapped his fingers thoughtfully against the table, looking out at the patch of space visible from the Watchtower window. “It was an advantage. But do I really need an advantage? Obviously not. I’m just as capable now that I’m back to normal.”  
Bruce wasn’t sure that “normal” was the right word for an eleven year old assassin who had recently returned from the dead, but he wasn’t about to point that out. Those superpowers had been a problem— one more thing to worry about. He was glad they were gone.  
“He’s cute,” muttered a voice from behind him. Bruce turned around to face it— Diana.  
“He needs more friends,” Bruce told her, as Damian and Shazam continued to chatter away.  
“Is that why you bring him up here?”  
“That and I can’t actually stop him from coming.” He motioned her up to the gap in the shelf that he was using as a peephole. “He doesn’t like to be left out.”  
The two of them stood side by side, focussed on the conversation in front of them.  
“You have like, the coolest job in the world,” Shazam said.  
“Basically. It’s fine for now.” Damian pulled a batarang out of his belt and spun it idly across the table.  
“What’s cooler than being Robin?”  
“Being Batman. I’ll get there eventually.”  
Bruce felt Diana nudge him in the ribs. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.  
“You really think you’re going to be Batman someday?”  
“Of course. Somebody has to be in charge.” Damian bent down to examine the scratch he’d put in the table. “Nobody in their right mind would let Hood anywhere near the cowl, and have you ever met Red Robin?”  
“I don’t think so?”  
“Well he’s an idiot, so that wouldn’t work either. I was born to be Batman, and if my father ever dies, I will be.”  
“If?” Diana whispered. Bruce shrugged, vaguely flattered.  
“His grandfather’s been alive for a few centuries, and a month ago, he rose from his own grave. Mortality is a fluid concept right now.”  
Diana put a hand on his shoulder. “He wants to be just like you.”  
“He wants to be better than me. I think he could manage it.” Bruce smiled fondly at his son from behind his rack of samples. “I should get him home.”  
He strode out into the center of the room. “Robin? Time to go.” As Damian turned towards him, Bruce grabbed one of his wrists and swung him one-handed out of his chair, catching him by surprise. Damian dangled a few inches above the floor for a couple of seconds before Bruce set him down.  
“Hey!”  
“Come on,” Bruce told him. “Time for bed.”


End file.
